


I miss you

by The_Honey_Bee



Series: Haikyuu!! Avatar AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Friends to Enemies, I love breaking my own heart, M/M, Sad, Theres no real relationship but make of it as you will, Why Did I Write This?, avatar AU, kagehina if you squint, maybe ill continue this au?, sad times are upon us, short and sweet, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honey_Bee/pseuds/The_Honey_Bee
Summary: “I failed you, and I hope that you know I missed you most of all Tobio. It's like I have this hole, this emptiness in my chest that can’t be filled now that I'm away from you.”Hinata knew that this would not change anything, but he had to try, try to get him to understand, to come with him because they never needed anyone but each other. He saw the tears glistening in the other eyes, but he also saw the determination.“Shoyo, shut up, don't make this any harder please, I need this. Just stay quiet and come home and it'll be over.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu!! Avatar AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753648
Kudos: 8





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an Avatar AU where Hinata is the avatar and is born in the fire nation. The fire nation attacks, but they do it a cycle early in hopes that he will join their cause because of his loyalty to his nation. They have been manipulating kids from a young age into an unwavering loyalty and need to put their nation first, above anything else. Once the attack happens, Hinata freezes and is unable to attack his friends and comrades and goes into hiding for a year with the air nomads. During this time, Kageyama is casted out by the ones he trained with and is told that in order to be allowed back into their ranks, he must bring back the avatar.
> 
> Hope that explains it well!

Hinata froze, staring down at the unconscious body of Prince Kageyama. 

He was quickly becoming flush with emotions, ready to jump and fly off, back to his friends when he realized what leaving Kageyama behind would mean. He would be captured, maybe tortured by the fire nation. 

Prince he may be, but he was a traitor now that he had helped the avatar escape. Hinata deliberated this, conflicted as to whether he should leave the prince or save him, but the moment was cut short by yells from the oncoming army that he had just escaped. 

He looked between the approaching army and the masked prince, and made his decision. He sent thick fog towards the soldiers. Working quickly, he picked up Kageyama, grunting under the weight of the taller boy. He made his escape, pushing himself to get to safety away from the fire nation. 

* * *

Reaching a tree, he looked around, and upon a quick check saw that they were alone. He set down the prince, his tormentor, ~~his best friend~~ ~~,~~ and stared. He followed the sharp jawline with his eyes, the shadows set across his face from the way his hair dangled in front. This boy was once his best friend, they had shared countless memories together. Blue eyes gleaming with joy as they promised to learn fire-bending together, promising that they would be inseparable, invincible, together forever.

Hinata ached for the past, wanting to go back to the days before the fire nation attacked. He could imagine how much Kageyama had suffered for this, his parents now fully absent from his life, as he had always feared. He knew the struggles of his childhood, how he had no friends before Hinata, and it was highly unlikely he had any now, especially with the reputation he had built for himself.

A King who needed no one, who would squeeze the life out of his men and then throw them to the side when he was done. 

Hinata knew the truth, he knew that Kageyama Tobio was exceptional, incredibly strong. No one could keep up with him, could stop his fire from burning them. Everyone had given up on him, no one bothered to try until Hinata came around. They meshed together in a way that was indescribable, that had left the elders in awe and left their fellow benders seething with rage knowing that they would never be able to reach the level that Kageyama and Hinata were at.

Who would have thought that a simple boy from the outlying villages would be the one to perfectly match the crown prince? 

~~But he was the avatar after all, so maybe it was meant to be~~

There was little he could do for him now, what with them being enemies and Kageyama needing to bring back Hinata in order to be accepted by his people.

Hinata backed away, sitting on the tree roots nearby, keeping an eye on the prince. He was bitter, and angry at the fire lord for ruining his friend. His blood boiled, troubled.

Gritting his teeth, he hissed as he looked around, needing something to ground himself. To distract him from looking at the remains of Kageyama, to see how his own nation had destroyed the prince until he was nothing but ruins, grasping desperately for any chance to have the approval of his peers once more, drowning under the stress it placed upon him.

Hinata could not understand what made Kageyama so _desperate_ for the praise of others. They had kicked him out after all, unable to stand the tyrannical behaviour he had picked up once Hinata had been forced to leave his side. 

~~After he ran like a coward, what kind of avatar was he? He should have been there, he should have _been there for Tob-_ ~~

And his father had nothing to stop this, had allowed these cowards to shun his son, had encouraged them even, proclaiming that his son would not be allowed back unless those who wanted him gone repented. 

These cruel _children,_ because what else could they be? ~~Certainly not men with how they had acted, not adults~~ , had said that they would never let him back in, not unless he brought back the avatar

_How twisted they were, knowing well that Hinata had been the only one to accept Kageyama, flaws and all. They knew of their closeness, of the attacks that they could only pull off with each other. They knew, they knew they knew and it was why they chose this._

_They burned from the inside with jealousy, and let it all out on the one they envied. Hinata and Kageyama were meant to always be together, not meant to separated, not meant to be set apart, not meant to be enemies they were supposed to be-_

Hinata breath hitched, and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

There was no use in keeping on that train of thought, he reminded himself.

It's in the past now, and no one can change that.

He looked up to the trees and let out a sigh, allowing all these feelings to release in a puff of flames. 

* * *

Hinata heard Kageyama awake, but was unable to turn to him. 

He heard him exhale in surprise, shifting on the leaves. He heard when Kageyama noticed him, recognizing the sharp choke of surprise. It broke his heart, knowing that they used to be so close that he could recognize these little sounds, but things were different now. He was different from the boy Kageyama used to know, had grown in the past year, physically and mentally. And he knew Kageyama had changed, that much made obvious from his “King” status.

“I miss home. I miss all of the times we would go out and practice our attack, perfecting it. I miss it all. The worst part is, I ran away from all of you. I am a coward, for trying to escape my duties as the avatar. I failed everyone”  
  
Silence rang out through the forest, and finally, Hinata looked over at Kageyama.

~~_Maybe just maybe using his name again would fix things, would bring them back to where they once were._ ~~

“I failed you, and I hope that you know I missed you most of all Tobio. It's like I have this _hole, this emptiness_ in my chest that can’t be filled now that I'm away from you.”

Hinata knew that this would not change anything, but he had to try, try to get him to understand, to come with him because they never needed anyone but each other. He saw the tears glistening in the other eyes, but he also saw the determination.

“Shoyo, shut up, don't make this any harder please, _I need this._ Just stay quiet and come home and it'll be over.”

“I can’t stay with you. I won’t be your prisoner.”

“I don't want to do this boke, _please just come home with me_ ”

“We both know that place is no longer home, baka. I have my duty, but you could join me. You’re already on the run, so just come with me, _come home to me._ You know that they would sooner have you killed”

  
“I need to do this for my father. He promised that mom would come back if I brought you home. I have no choice but to make you.”

The flames that came right after did not surprise him.

How could it have when he spent hours sparring with Kageyama? The movements he made before an attack would forever be ingrained in his brain. He knew how much Kageyama wanted his mother back. He knew this as well as he knew that Kageyama’s mother would never come back, horrified by her husband’s ambitions, sick of seeing her children being raised as conquerors, who would become generals that rained down death and agony upon the other kingdoms. 

Hinata wanted to stand still, refusing to bend the flames away from him. Those flames had never burned him before. But now he did not know, so he was forced to jump away. 

He saw the hurt in Kageyama’s eyes, he knew how it choked and took away his breath, because it choked him as well.

“Then this is goodbye, Kageyama.”

He leapt away, doing his best to ignore the sound that was ripped from his ~~friends~~ enemies throat, did his best to choke down his own sobs as he raced away from the only person in the world he would give everything up for. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> This is my first fic ever so I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking about continuing on with this AU, and I will be writing more one-shots like this. Maybe a full chaptered fic in the future? who knows.
> 
> I have just fallen into the Haikyuu fandom and its amazing! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this, it would be much appreciated!


End file.
